


Showering; Peter Parker’s Only Weakness

by noisey_burlesque_peach



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor, If You Squint - Freeform, Maybe Sam/Bucky/Steve, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Peter is a dumbass, Stupidity, bucky is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisey_burlesque_peach/pseuds/noisey_burlesque_peach
Summary: Peter Parker may be smart, but he has a sever lack of common sense that his teammates find pretty funny.
Kudos: 18





	Showering; Peter Parker’s Only Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place pre-Infinity War in an AU where everyone makes up after Civil War and the Avengers are visiting T’Challa and Shuri in Wakanda.

Based off of this Reddit post: [https://www.reddit.com/r/CasualConversation/comments/aelh9q/i_just_realized_i_could_let_the_shower_warm_up](https://www.reddit.com/r/CasualConversation/comments/aelh9q/i_just_realized_i_could_let_the_shower_warm_up/?utm_source=xpromo&utm_medium=amp&utm_name=amp_comment_iterations&utm_term=active_search&utm_content=post_body)

“Wow, I can’t believe I never even knew this place existed,” Peter said. Shuri has just finished giving him the tour. They were back in the palace now, where the avengers were staying.

Peter, who was not used to the Wakandan heat, was sweating buckets, even now that they were inside in the air conditioning. His hair was all plastered to his forehead, and his shirt was practically drenched under the armpits and up his back. He seemed to notice this when the cool air hit his damp clothing.

“Oh man, I’m all sweaty,” he whined.

“Dinner is not for another hour, you have plenty of time if you’d like to shower,” Shuri said. Peter frowned at that.

“Yeah, I guess I could,” he said glumly.

“Do you not like showering?” Shuri asked.

“No. I don’t understand how anyone does. I’m really sensitive to the cold now, because of the bite, but even before I hated it.” Shuri looked at him confused, as if they were talking about two separate things.

“You can take hot showers you know.”

“I do. It just sucks when you first get in before it warms up.”

Shuri couldn’t help the laugh the burst out of her. Peter Parker, by all means an intelligent almost adult person, didn’t realize that he could wait for the water to warm up before he got in the shower.

“What’s so funny?” Peter asked, his voice raising nearly a whole octave.

“Peter, you can wait for the water to heat up before stepping in,” she said.

Peters face flashed through all of the stages of grief in a millisecond, finally settling on acceptance that he was an idiot.

“I didn’t think about that,” he mumbled, so low it was almost a whisper.

“Peter Parker you have just made my year,” Shuri laughed.

“Oh god, I’m so dumb. Please don’t tell the rest of the team about this,” Peter begged.

“Too late!” Shuri took off running towards the lab where the rest of the avengers were. Peter ran after her, unsure of what he was planning to do when he caught up. Luckily (or maybe not so luckily for peter) he didn’t have to think about it for long, because Shuri had already thrown the doors to the lab open.

The older members of the avengers, who were milling around the lab, checking out the Wakandan tech, all looked up at the disturbance.

“Shuri?” T’Challa asked.

“Peter didn’t know that you can wait for the shower to heat up before getting in!” She exclaimed.

The room was silent for a moment, staring at Peter who had come to a screeching halt behind Shuri.

“Peter is that true?” Tony asked.

“Um, no?” Peter responded, unconvincingly.

“Oh my god it is!” Nat said.

Laughter erupted from the room. Tony had doubled over, Clint had fallen all the way to the floor, Cap was laughing so hard he was crying.

It was kinda nice seeing them all laughing together like this. It took some of the sting out of the embarrassment that Peter felt.

“You’re the smartest kid I know but you have no common sense Pete,” Tony said once he had regained the ability to speak.

“Oh man, I haven’t laughed like that in a long time,” Cap said, slinging his arm around Bucky. Bucky was the only one who hadn’t been laughing with them. In fact, he was looking a little dejected. “Is something wrong Buck?”

“I didn’t know you could wait for it to heat up,” he said.

That caused another fit of laughter. This time, even Peter joined in.

“We’ve fought gods, aliens, robots and even each other, yet some of us still can’t figure out how to use a shower,” Rhodey said, shaking his head.

“Tony, I think you need to take away Peter’s suit. I don’t know if he can be trusted with that tech if he can’t even work a shower,” Clint said.

“And take away Bucky’s arm while you’re at it,” Sam added.

“Oh that’s it,” Bucky said with a grin. He leaped at Sam, catching him in a headlock. “You’re a little punk Wilson.”

“I take it back, I take it back,” Sam laughed, halfheartedly struggling to get away from his captor.

“Boys behave,” Tony quipped. “But seriously Pete, go take a shower. You look like you fell in the river.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I had this idea and I literally wrote, edited and posted it in 40 minutes. I hope y’all like it! Don’t forget to leave a comment and maybe a Kudo, I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
